


Just An Experiment

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.
Collections: Anonymous





	Just An Experiment

Just an experiment folks, nothing to see here. 

Like, literally, there's nothing to look at, why are you still here?


End file.
